


Crossroads (Part 2)

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [50]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff, Idol Choi Soobin, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Dating a famous Korean idol came with a very unique set of obstacles, but for Soobin, Yeonjun was willing to do anything.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 15
Kudos: 194





	Crossroads (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Since you all asked so nicely, here is a part two! And yes, I could be persuaded to write a part three...leave suggestions as to where to take the prompt [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Not edited.

If you asked Yeonjun where he thought he’d be the second week of November he’d probably answer with his dance studio or his apartment or out getting groceries. He lived a rather mundane and predictable life, or at least he used to, until about two months ago. Two months ago, when a certain blue-haired Korean pop idol entered into his life and subsequently turned it upside down. Cliché’s were really the most appropriate way to describe Choi Soobin, and so that’s exactly what he did.

The boy was like a diamond in the rough, sharp at the edges but soft on the inside, a bundle of kindness and gentleness that Yeonjun had been severely lacking in his life. He was fiercely shy but also wildly articulate when he got comfortable, and Yeonjun fell _hard_. Metaphorically, not physically like the first time they met.

After that day, Yeonjun had texted Soobin a series of interrogation-level questions inquiring on his intentions and what exactly he expected to get out of him. Soobin had gotten straight to the point and called Yeonjun “snarky but cute” and that it had been a long time since anyone had caught his attention for more than five seconds. And it had been even longer since someone hadn’t liked him for his fame. Yet another cliché that fit him perfectly.

The first few weeks had just been strictly virtual. Texting, a handful of phone calls, and a video call almost every other night. Soobin had plenty to talk about, and Yeonjun missed human interaction so much that he listened with enthusiasm. They were wonderfully similar, two sides of the same coin (to use another cliché), and so the conversation flowed easily and effortlessly between the two.

Soobin was funny when he wanted to be, and he found everything Yeonjun said to be hilarious, which meant Yeonjun got to see the boy giggling more often than he wasn’t. His dimples were so deep Yeonjun wished he could reach through the screen and touch them. The rare times they saw each other in person (usually when Soobin had a free day in his schedule and could sneak across the street early in the morning), Yeonjun poked and prodded the boy as much as he was allowed. He was a touchy person, but Soobin was too, and they fit together well in that aspect too.

It didn’t take long for their flirtatious friendship to blossom into something more, and when Soobin asked Yeonjun if he wanted to be his boyfriend, Yeonjun didn’t even think about the logistics of dating a closeted idol when he said yes. He lead with his heart on his sleeve, and Soobin had brought so much happiness to his otherwise dull life, there was no room in his mind for hesitation. And to see Soobin’s face light up in such euphoria made Yeonjun vow to do everything he could to return said happiness.

But reality caught up, and the logistics didn’t just disappear.

And so that’s how he found himself in the office of Soobin’s managing board, which wasn’t actually Soobin’s managing board, but Tomorrow by Together’s managing board. Soobin was actually the leader of a four-person Kpop group, though Yeonjun had yet to meet the other three members. According to Soobin, they knew of his existence and what he was to Soobin, but it was hard enough for Soobin to get to see Yeonjun in person, let alone the entire quartet. But he supposed that would change now.

Now that Soobin had informed his managers that he was seeing someone and started the process of making sure Yeonjun wasn’t after Soobin’s money or looking to exploit him in any way. Soobin had dreaded said process, telling Yeonjun he felt like it was a ridiculous invasion of privacy, but Yeonjun had reassured him with a kiss that if that’s what it took for them to be able to see each other more, he’d do whatever he needed.

And apparently what he needed to do was sign a fuck ton of NDA’s and promise not to hinder Soobin or Tomorrow by Together’s careers in any way. There was also a “relationship contract” which Yeonjun could admit was pretty weird, like a prenup but for non-married couples. As he read over it, his eyes widened at some of the clauses.

_1.1: No physical marks of affection in visible locations on the receiver._

_1.2: No proposals of marriage before the client has completed their mandatory military service._

_1.3: Signer agrees to quarterly tests for sexually-transmitted diseases, without exception._

Yeonjun read each clause closely, swallowing nervously and doing his best not to roll his eyes or die of embarrassment. The contract covered so many things that he and Soobin hadn’t even thought to discuss yet, seeing as they had only been officially together for a handful of weeks. But Yeonjun signed anyways, promising not to do anything scandalous or detrimental to the entertainment company.

After he slid the papers back over, Soobin’s managers filed them away and pushed him another piece of paper. “This is Soobin-ssi’s schedule. The days marked in green are they days he is permitted to see you, but only with prior confirmation and only at either your residence or his here at BigHit,” the manager in the centre explained, gaze firm. Yeonjun leaned forward to look at it, actually surprised to see quite a few days blocked off. They were single days, which meant he’d have to leave early the next morning, but there were a handful of weekends too. Regardless, it was more than what they got now, so Yeonjun tried to be grateful.

“So, I can’t take him out on dates?” he asked, already knowing the answer. He got three annoyed stares back, before he just nodded and bowed, taking the sheet of paper and folding it. “Right, I understand,” he apologised. “Is there anything else to go over?” The managers shared a glance, before shaking their heads and standing up. Yeonjun did the same, relief washing over him at finally being finished. He was uncomfortable and the fluorescents were starting to hurt his eyes. As he bowed, the centre manager reminded him of one final thing, the thing that had been one of the most imperative.

“It is of utmost importance that if you are seen with Soobin-ssi, it is in a strictly platonic manner that implies nothing more than friendship, for the sake of the image of Tomorrow by Together and BigHit Entertainment,” she said, unblinking. Yeonjun stared back, a million snarky (to use Soobin’s description) comebacks racing through his mind. But he only smiled and nodded, bowing again. “Of course, thank you,” he replied. The woman narrowed her eyes a bit, before nodding, and Yeonjun turned around, expression dropping as he rolled his eyes and walked out.

As soon as he stepped out, Soobin rushed up to him from where he had been waiting outside. His eyes were wide and anxious, and he reached out for Yeonjun almost immediately. “How did it go?” he asked, hands resting on Yeonjun’s elbows. Yeonjun felt himself relax a bit, and he shrugged, unfolding the schedule he had been given. “Pretty much exactly as you described,” he said, before holding out the paper. “They gave us days we can be together either here or my place,” he informed.

Soobin’s brows rose as he took the paper, examining it closely. Yeonjun bit his lip as he watched the younger’s eyes scan over it, lips moving as he mouthed the dates to himself. He looked beautiful, dressed in casual clothes and face free of makeup. His hair was a bit tangled, but still so soft, and Yeonjun reached up to run his fingers through it. Soobin folded the paper back up and handed it to Yeonjun. “Well, today is blocked off, so do you want to maybe see where I spend my free time?” he asked.

Yeonjun chuckled, shoving the paper into his back pocket. “You mean where you live?” he teased. Soobin rolled his eyes, stepping closer and settling a large hand on Yeonjun’s hip. “Do you or do you not?” he repeated. Yeonjun smiled, poking Soobin’s nose and nodding. “I’d love to, baby,” he replied. Soobin blushed, turning away and sliding his arm around Yeonjun’s back to loop his waist, and the two walked to the elevators.

Soobin stood close to him, trying hard not to smile too wide, and Yeonjun nudged him. “It’s okay to be excited you know,” he whispered. Soobin blushed, pulling the older closer to his side and allowing his grin to expand. “It’s not stupid? I feel like we’re still getting a pretty shitty deal,” he replied. Yeonjun shrugged, resting his head on Soobin’s shoulder. “For the positions we’re in, it’s probably pretty fair,” he mused. Soobin hummed, and then the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Yeonjun let Soobin guide him down a winding hallway and one shelf overflowing with trophies and awards from BigHit’s most successful group, BTS. He would’ve liked to stop and examine them up close—how many times would he get to see an actual Grammy award in person?—but Soobin just kept walking them down the hallway. They passed a series of doors, before passing one that had music and a lot of voices coming out of it.

“What’s in there?” Yeonjun asked, curiosity getting the best of him. He looked at Soobin, who had stopped walking too and was looking at the door as if it had offended him somehow. “Uh, it’s just my dongsaeng’s practicing probably,” he informed. Yeonjun’s brows shot up and he looked again, pulling away from Soobin to try and peer through the little cut out in the door. Soobin grabbed him though, pulling him back and shaking his head. “No, it’s okay, you don’t have to meet them yet,” he insisted, eyes wide and a bit embarrassed.

Yeonjun pouted, shoulders slumping a bit as he grabbed Soobin’s hand and squeezed it. “I want to,” he reassured. “Unless you don’t want me to?” At the slight hint of feigned hurt, Soobin jolted, shaking his head fast. “No! They’re just crazy and might bombard you with inappropriate questions,” he said. Yeonjun giggled, carefully pulling the younger towards the door. “But you said they were excited to meet me?” he remarked. Soobin sighed, letting himself be pulled.

“They are, and that’s why I’m scared,” he mumbled. Yeonjun cooed, ruffling Soobin’s hair and giving his cheek a quick kiss. “They’re the most important people in your life, I would love to meet them,” he said quietly, seriously. Soobin looked up from where he had been pouting at his feet, and his eyes had a twinkle in them, as if he wanted to say something but didn’t have the confidence to. Before Yeonjun could question it, though, the idol only nodded, standing up straight and going to the door. “Your funeral,” he said simply, making Yeonjun laugh as Soobin opened the door and they both walked in.

As soon as they did, Yeonjun saw three boys of varying heights (but all ridiculously tall like himself and Soobin) stop what they were doing and turn to face the couple. Yeonjun swallowed, confidence a bit lost under the gazes, and he kind of felt like he was about to be interrogated. Soobin came up behind him, sliding a hand around his back to rest on his hip. “Taehyun, Beomgyu, Hyuka, this is Yeonjun-hyung,” he introduced. Yeonjun blushed a bit, giving a little wave as the three young idols all stared at him inquisitively.

One of them had white-blonde hair that was pushed back with a sweat band, his face looking like it was carved from the same marble used to sculpt the Adonis, and he had big bright eyes. The one next to him had dark, fluffy hair that curled over a round, sweet-looking face. He was a bit taller, and kind of reminded Yeonjun of a teddy bear. The last one looked the most different, with a more chiselled face, the slope of his nose more angular and curved. He had dark hair too, long but not as fluffy, and he was the tallest one of them all. He had a bit of baby fat left on his cheeks, and his legs made a bow shape that Yeonjun had never seen before. He was obviously Korean, but the American in him was clear as day up close.

They were all objectively beautiful, and Yeonjun could very clearly understand why they were as popular as they were even just a couple years post-debut. Soobin hadn’t told him a lot about them, on the basis of not wanting to speak for them or influence Yeonjun’s opinion, but he could have at least prepared him for how intimidating they were. At least, until they opened their mouths and words came out.

“It’s Soobin-hyung’s boyfriend!” Hueningkai screeched, dropping his water bottle and running up to bow deeply to Yeonjun. “It’s an honour to meet you, Yeonjun-sunbaenim,” he greeted. Yeonjun’s eyes widened, and he glanced at Soobin, who only sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching forward without letting go of Yeonjun to swat the top of Kai’s head. “No need to be so formal, Hyuka, geez,” he said. Kai shot back up, eyes round and innocent as he looked at Soobin. “Right, sorry,” he apologised, before looking back at Yeonjun and bowing his head once. “Nice to meet you, Yeonjun-ssi, my name is Hueningkai,” he corrected.

Yeonjun chuckled a bit, covering his smile as he returned the bow. “Hello, Hueningkai,” he replied. “You can call me hyung.” Kai gasped and squealed at that, clapping his hands as he went to hug Soobin. “Hyung, he’s so _cool_ ,” he said loudly. Yeonjun blushed, and then the Greek god Taehyun introduced himself next, much calmer and reserved. He bowed, before looking back and forth between Yeonjun and Soobin. “I have heard a lot about you, Yeonjun-ssi, it’s an honour to finally meet you,” he said.

Yeonjun smiled warmly, returning the sentiment. Soobin had let go of him to follow Kai to the centre of the room, where the maknae was excitedly showing him a video on his phone, leaving Yeonjun alone to meet Beomgyu, by far the most intimidating of the three. He had a very serious stare, and something about him made Yeonjun gulp nervously. “Soobin-hyung has never had a boyfriend before,” Beomgyu said quietly. Taehyun still stood next to him, but he stayed quiet, letting Beomgyu speak.

Yeonjun nodded, clasping his hands together as Beomgyu continued speaking. “And he’s very special to all of us, do you understand what I’m saying?” It was clear then that Beomgyu was playing the role of protective best friend, and Yeonjun could respect that immensely. Despite his own nerves, he was glad that Soobin had someone like that in his life. And so he nodded, bowing deeply. “I do understand, Beomgyu-ssi, and I promise to do everything I can to make him happy,” he assured.

Beomgyu stared him down for a couple more seconds, before suddenly smiling and shattering Yeonjun’s entire perception of him. “Great! I’m super excited to hang out with you, hyung says you’re a dancer?” he said excitedly, face lit up and no trace of the seriousness that was there only seconds before. It kind of gave Yeonjun whiplash, but he brushed it off, and he smiled back as he nodded. “Yeah, I’m a choreographer,” he replied. Beomgyu beamed, before turning over his shoulder. “Yah! Soobin-hyung! You should show Yeonjun-hyung our newest dance!” he shouted.

Soobin lifted his head, walking over and going to Yeonjun, resting a hand on his shoulder as he looked at Beomgyu. “Which one?” he inquired.

“Blue hour!”

Yeonjun watched as Soobin bit his lip, glancing at Yeonjun. “Would you want to watch?” he asked shyly. Yeonjun smiled, playfully pushing Soobin. “Of course I want to watch, finally see the famous Choi Soobin in action,” he teased. Soobin blushed, before nodding and letting go. Beomgyu clapped and grabbed Taehyun’s hand to pull the both of them to the centre of the room. “Hyuka! We’re doing a run-through, come on!” he cried. Kai quickly sat his phone down as Soobin guided Yeonjun to where he could sit and watch.

He looked over his shoulder, before stepping closer to Yeonjun. “You okay?” he murmured. Yeonjun smiled, running his fingers over Soobin’s cheek. “Perfect,” he replied. Soobin blushed furiously and Yeonjun patted his chest, chuckling. “Go! Dance for me!” he encouraged. Soobin rolled his eyes but did as he was told, going to meet with his three dongsaengs.

Yeonjun gave Kai a thumbs up as he looked at him expectantly, and he found that he was actually genuinely excited to see the routine. He realised as the music started that he was getting an exclusive preview, and he wondered how his childhood friends would react if they found out this was how he was spending his days.

The four idols got into formation, and then the routine started. Yeonjun watched closely, mesmerised almost instantly, and ridiculously impressed with how synchronised they were. The footwork was nearly impeccable, and there were only some slight missteps that Yeonjun attributed to lack of enough time to practice. Soobin was magical, moving fluidly like water, six feet of pure elegance.

When the dance ended, Yeonjun clapped obnoxiously and Kai ran up, grabbing his hand surprisingly and pulling on it eagerly. “What did you think?!” he screamed. Beomgyu pulled him back, scolding him for being so loud. Yeonjun chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s okay,” he said. “I honestly don’t have that many criticisms, you are all excellent dancers.” He sent a wink to Soobin then, who smiled a bit, ducking his head. Taehyun stepped forward, always observant. “But you do have some criticisms?” he asked, no malice in his voice. Yeonjun bit his lip, looking at all of them. He was hesitant to criticise such an accomplished group of dancers, but they must have noticed, because they all rushed to reassure him that they appreciated any feedback they could receive.

Soobin walked around them to rub Yeonjun’s back. “It’s rare we get any outsiders watching us, so your opinion is really valuable,” he explained. Yeonjun locked eyes with him, before nodding, walking forward and turning to face them.

“So, um,” he started to say, going over the dance in his head. “This part might flow better if you pull your arm into your chest, rather than your side.” He performed the move, his feet sliding on the linoleum easily. He wasn’t quite dressed to dance, but he worked with it, completing the move with the added step. After he completed it, he straightened and looked at the four idols. He blushed as he saw all of them staring at him with their jaws dropped, varying degrees of shock on their faces.

He clasped his hands together, chewing his lip. “It’s just a, uh, suggestion, you don’t have to do it, of course,” he rushed. The boys stayed silent, still just staring at him for a few seconds, until Taehyun broke the silence. “You’re a fucking genius,” he said, completely serious. “How did you memorise that move after watching it once?” Yeonjun’s eyes widened, and he fish-mouthed for a second, not entirely knowing what to say.

Beomgyu bounded up then, turning to stand next to Yeonjun. “Can you do it again? I want to try,” he said, getting into position. Yeonjun blinked, glancing at Soobin, who schooled his expression to smile brightly at Yeonjun, giving him an encouraging nod.

And so for the next hour, Yeonjun helped sensational Kpop group Tomorrow by Together learn their new dance. They asked for his highest standard of criticisms, and so he nit-picked everything down to the inches between their feet and the direction of their fingers when they pointed. And when Soobin finally called the rehearsal complete, the three younger members all thanked Yeonjun profusely and promised to tell their choreographer how much he had helped. Yeonjun brushed off the praise, and soon enough the others had to go do schoolwork (except for Beomgyu, but he insisted he should tag along to help tutor them) and then it was just Soobin and Yeonjun again.

As Soobin walked them to the dormitories, he pressed several kisses to Yeonjun’s cheek. “You’re amazing, you know that, right?” he complimented. Yeonjun hummed, preening and clutching Soobin’s arm. “You can say it again if you want,” he joked. Soobin giggled, stopping mid-step to capture Yeonjun’s jaw in his hand and press a gentle kiss to his lips. Yeonjun’s hand automatically lifted to cup Soobin’s jaw, but the kiss broke off too soon as Soobin pushed open the door the dorms and pulled him inside.

“Home sweet home,” he said, sighing and rolling his shoulders. Yeonjun looked around the space as they walked further in. It was a bright space, but not very personable to the individual members. However, as Soobin guided him back to the bedrooms, and he entered Soobin’s room, he was happy to see elements of the boy on the walls and in the shelves. He had a lot of books, several plushies piled on his bed, and so many plants it felt like a jungle. They weren’t allowed pets, so he made do with his succulents and ferns.

Soobin took his shoes off and went to his dresser, digging through it to find some sweats and a clean shirt. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back, okay?” Yeonjun nodded, and Soobin disappeared, most likely to go change. Yeonjun spent the time examining his plants, peering up at the ones on the high windowsill and smiling. He should buy Soobin a plant. He took off his own shoes and sat down on Soobin’s bed. It was really comfortable, and he yawned, the exhaustion of the morning catching up to him. He stretched out his legs, shook out his hair, and before he could think of something else to do, Soobin returned.

He shut the door behind him, smiling as he tossed his dirty clothes somewhere in the corner of his room. “I really like your room,” Yeonjun said. Soobin beamed, sitting on the bed in front of him. “Thank you.”

The couple stared at each other for a few seconds, before they both leaned forward and met in the middle with a kiss. Yeonjun’s hands weaved around Soobin’s neck as he knee-crawled into his lap, Soobin’s large hands helping him stay balanced. They hadn’t been able to do this before, but Yeonjun had imagined it so many times, and the reality was even sweeter. He fit in Soobin’s lap like a puzzle piece, ankles locking easily behind his back, and Soobin held him so perfectly he never wanted to leave.

Their lips slid against each other, hot and wet, making butterflies take off in Yeonjun’s stomach and his body lean forward for more. Soobin met his pace easily, one hand going to rest on the nape of Yeonjun’s neck, fingers stroking the short hairs there. Yeonjun couldn’t enough, parting his lips and letting Soobin’s tongue explore his mouth. He moaned a little, clenching a fist in Soobin’s hair.

The younger pulled away for air, and Yeonjun gasped as he finally registered the pain in his own lungs. They caught their breath as they stared at each other, and Yeonjun smiled, resting his forehead against Soobin’s. “You’re kind of enthralling,” he whispered. Soobin giggled, kissing the underside of Yeonjun’s jaw. “Another one of your cliches?” he asked. Yeonjun pulled back, carding his fingers methodically through Soobin’s blue locks.

“No, not this time.”

Soobin blushed, before pulling Yeonjun back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Part three? Let me knowwwwwwww.


End file.
